I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission and, in particular, to hydraulic motors wherein a means is provided for positively locking the output shaft of such hydraulic motors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic motors are known to comprise a casing having a plurality of hydraulic cylinders grouped about a floating bearing block and a shaft journaled in the housing and wherein an eccentric working in a cylindrical bore of the bearing block is provided. Hydraulic cylinders are arranged to receive fluid under pressure from the bearing block imparting to the bearing block a circular motion which results in the rotation of the eccentric and motor shaft on which the eccentric is carried. It would be desirable to have such a motor wherein it is possible to rotate the output shaft over selected distances and then lock the rotating shaft against further movement. To the knowledge of the inventor, no such prior art structure has been constructed which functions in an acceptable and workable manner as applicant's instant disclosure.